A Vampire's Life Crisis
by blue fire 101
Summary: Shuichi and Hiro were turned by the vampire Yuki Kitazawa. Shuichi and hiro move back to Japan. Shuichi meets Yuki and starts to fall in love, but what will Kitazawa do? Better summary inside. Rated T, might change. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This Story is about Shuichi Shindou and Hiro Nanako who were both turned by Yuki Kitazawa a vampire master. Now Shuichi being Shuichi he never bit a human. He took some of the donated blood. Hiro every now and then bit a human, but does not take much blood. Yuki on the other hand drains the human completely of their blood. He decided to let Shuichi and Hiro live on their own for a while. However, when Shuichi meets Eri Useugi what will happen? Will love conspire, or will Yuki break things and try to destroy the one Shuichi loves? (A/n: if there is a line then it's someone else's point of view. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION!!!)

**Chapter 1 the Meeting**

Shuichi Shindou was a pink haired teen with purple eyes. His best friend Hiro Nanako had brown hair and blue eyes. Thinks were going well for them. "Hey, hey Hiro!" Shuichi shouted to his best friend. "What?" Hiro asked. "Look there's a talent scout looking for a new band. Let us call Suguru Fujisaki and see if he wants to do a song or two." I said. Hiro nodded his head. We met two years ago. You see Hiro and I were turned at the age of thirteen. We met Yuki Kitazawa five years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hiro let's go play that video game." Shuichi said as he pointed to the driving game. "Shuichi your mom will kill me if I do not get you home in time." Hiro warned. Yuki had been watching the two for quite some time. "Hey do you guys want to experience a new life?" He asked. Shuichi looked at Hiro and both guys shrugged their shoulders "sure." They replied. They stayed with Yuki three years, until they got the hang of it, and convinced him to let them live on their own. Yuki agreed only if he could make a yearly visit. Both boys complied._

_**Three Years Later**_

"_You guys sound good." Suguru Fujisaki said. Shuichi and Hiro looked at the kid. "Thanks." Shuichi said in his hyperactive mood. "I think you guys could use another member." Suguru said as he showed them what their music would sound like if they added him. Therefore, they complied. Shuichi being the nice one sat down with Fujisaki and told him the truth. Fujisaki didn't freak out, but nodded and swore to keep it safe, especially from his cousin._

_**Present Day**_

Shuichi waited as the phone rang. "Fujisaki resident Suguru speaking." Suguru said. "Suguru it's Shuichi we found an ad about a talent scout looking for a band, and thought maybe we should try out." Shuichi said. "Sure." Suguru said as they hung up. "Great!" Shuichi yelled as he jumped for joy. "Oy. Shuichi did you eat?" Hiro asked eyeing his friend. If Shuichi was happy, he was A: sugar high or B: has not eaten yet. Shuichi looked around acting as if he did not hear Hiro. "Shuichi don't make me get Kita." Hiro threaten. Shuichi froze. He hated it when Hiro used the nickname he gave Yuki just to get him to eat. "Fine I'll go eat." Shuichi pouted. Shuichi headed to the fridge and grabbed a packet of blood labeled type O. He put the blood into a mug and heated it up in the microwave. He drank it slowly allow the lingering taste to soothe his hunger. "You know it would be better if you took the blood directly from the humans." Hiro said as a hint.

Shuichi looked at his friend and shook his head no. Ever since he became a vampire, he swore that he would never drink from the source. Kita was at first not happy, but grew to understand Shuichi's choice. Therefore, he let it go, but asked Hiro to get him to at least once. Hiro was still having trouble with that. Shuichi sat down and stared at the TV. Nothing good was on so he grabbed his coat and his shoes and started to head out the door. "Oy Shuichi where you going?" Hiro asked. Shuichi looked at his childhood friend and said "Just going on a walk." Before walking out and shutting the door.

Shuichi walked down the street and headed to his favorite place. The park! He always went there as a child, and even as a vampire. He waited, listened, and smelled for any signs of human life forces. No one was around. Shuichi walked over, sat down, and grabbed his notebook out. He continued to write this new song. An hour had passed and Shuichi knew he needed to head home. The sun only bothered him a little. He wore sunglasses, because he like them, and to lessen the impact the sun had on his eyes.

Shuichi laid his head back and listened to the wind. Not remembering to hold onto his work. The wind blew it away to a shadowy figure emerging. The figure had blonde hair and gold piercing eyes. The figure picked up the paper and walked towards Shuichi. Shuichi sat still holding down the urge to bit the guy. He started to breathe more quickly. "Hey." The figure said. "Yeah." Shuichi answered back. "Your work stinks." He said as he gave the paper back. Shuichi got up and walked up to the figure. "I don't care who you think you are, but your worst human ever." Shuichi said as he walked by. Shuichi then slapped his hand. He blew it. He called him a human not a person. "What would Hiro do?" Shuichi thought. "Oh yeah erase his memory then drink his blood." Shuichi thought as he hurried as fast as he could home. Shuichi banged the door shut and took his shoes off before bumping into Kita. "Kita!" shuichi screeched. Kitazawa looked at his favorite pet and hugged him. "How's everything?" Kitazawa asked.

"Good." Shuichi said fast. Kitazawa catching the meaning held onto Shuichi "What happened?" Kitazawa asked. "Some guys saw my lyrics and said they were horrible and I said you're the worst human ever." Shuichi said as he buried his head into Kitazawa's chest. "There…there my pet. Everything will be fine. Do you want me to kill him?" Kitazawa asked. "Nooo!" Shuichi screeched. Kitazawa smirked and laughed as he hugged his favorite pet. "Alright. I won't." Kitazawa said as he walked over and heated himself up some negative AB blood.

Yuki Kitazawa stayed for a few days and even came to our concert, or I mean tryouts. Sakano was the talent scout. He really like our band and asked us to meet his boss. Therefore, we did. What I did not know was that the blonde jerk was going to be there as well. "Hello I'm Tohma Seguchi. This person here is the famous Novelist Eiri Useugi." Tohma said as he made the introductions. He listened to our music and was impressed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as we left the building.

The kid who called me the worst human ever. He kept glaring at me. What an annoying punk. I ignored him and listened to Tohma's speech. He used the same speech every time. When the meeting was over they left and this Shuichi kid gave me an evil glare. I ignored it and stared at Tohma. He seemed happy and excited. Just then, Taki came in with his friends. "Who's the pink haired punk?" He asked. "Just a new addition here at NG studios. Do you have a problem?" Tohma asked. Taki shook his head no, but he sure did. I decided to leave since they were going to have this annoying talk. I walked out and went to the garage to fetch my car. As I was walking to my car, I lit a cigarette. "You know that's bad for you." A familiar voice said. I looked around but saw no one. I shrugged my shoulders, got into my car, and drove home. On the way home, I spotted the pink haired kid and his friend the brunette. So I decided for some reason to follow them. I followed them to their house and saw that they only lived a twenty-minute walk from my house. "Great." I thought.

The Shuichi kid got off and looked around. It seemed like he knew I was here. Therefore, he told his friend something and decided to walk away. Hiro I believe was the other guys name looked at his friend with concern written on his face. I waited until he got into the house before I drove after the kid. I saw five guys heading towards him, and for some reason I felt like saving his hide. I drove until I got to the park. Shuichi sat down on the same bench I met him at, criticized his lyrics, he pulled that book out again, and began to write.


	2. Savior,Trouble?

I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!!!!! SO PLEASE NOTE THIS. R&R. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!

SINCERELY

Bluefire 101

Chapter 2

Shuichi's P.O.V.

Darn that Yuki. I mean come on. He thinks he knows everything. He criticized my lyrics for goodness sakes. While I was rambling in my head I heard five different footsteps. "Hey there cutie want to give us your money?" They asked. "What if I said no?" I asked. "Then we'll beat you up till you do." They said right as they began to circle me. Right as I was about to attack Yuki appeared. "Brat stay behind me." He said as he started to attack those guys.

'OH NO!!!' I thought as the smell of blood hit me in the guts. My body was starting to react. My fangs started to slowly come out. I ran/tripped my way out of the park and across the street. 'No don't!' I told myself. 'I don't want to be like Kita, or Hiro. I mean I know I drink blood, but it's never a human's blood. Pain shot throughout my body. I felt dizzy and weak. I don't know how much time passed but I do remember Yuki yelling at me calling me a kid and then picking me up. The rest of the night blurred.

Yuki's P.O.V.

The darn brat was just sitting there looking at the lyrics not aware that five guys were coming towards him. Why am I running to save him? Grrrr….man this day sucks. The next thing I know the brat stands up. "Hey there cutie give us your money." The leader said. "What if I said no?" the brat asked. "Then we'll beat you up till you do." The leader said as they began to circle him. That's when I jumped in and landed in front of the brat. "Brat stay behind me." I said as I started to attack the guys. Halfway through the fighting I noticed that the brat was missing. 'Great just when I tell him to stay put he runs off.' I thought as I give the final blow to the last guy. I start running back to the street and there he is lying on the ground and he didn't look well. "Hey kid you okay?" I yelled seeing if that would work. "Well it's late and my place is closer so I guess I'll let him stay the night this once." I said as I picked him up. WOW! he's light as a feather. 'Poor kid probably doesn't eat much.' I thought as I carried him to my car and strapped him into the passenger's seat. As i was driving I could have sworn I saw this guy who I didn't recognize glaring at me and he had this look if of course they could kill. I would be dead right now. After I made a right at the light I didn't see him again.

I drove for another ten minutes before arriving at my place. I got out and walked to the passenger side. I unbuckled the seat belt and carried him upstairs and into my room. Wait a second he can sleep on the couch. I placed him on the couch as gently as i could. I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas. I then gradually walked over to my laptop and began typing. 'Hmmm....this novel proves to be greatly harder to write than normal.' I decided to peak in on the kid. So i gradually walked over and saw his sleeping form peaceful looking. I started to smile before I recollected my thoughts and started the task of making him breakfast.

Shucihi's P.O.V.

I awoke to the alluring scent of honey, and blackberries. I smiled, but then frowned because it was a scent I did not recognize. I layed there for a minute before looking to my left and seeing Yuki making breakfast. WAIT A MINUTE...what am I doing here? Last night was pretty blurry. I hope Kita didn't see Yuki.......awkward silence and one question why do I care if Kita saw Yuki or not. I mean come on I'm not gay.....another awkward silence. Will you shut up conscience? 'No' came the voice. Ugh I'll deal with you later. "I see your awake." Yuki said as he set down the plate full of eggs and buttered toast. "thanks." I mumbled as I ate the food. It didn't taste too bad. Well with drinking blood for three years non-stop this is pretty cool. "What time is it?" i asked casually. "It's only nine o' clock. so hurry up and I'll drive you to work." Yuki said as he walked into his room and grabbed his laptop. 'Good thing I have a spare pair of clothes at work.' I thought as I finished eating and washed the dishes.

when I got to work I was met with a very angry Hiro, and Fujisaki. I smiled a little and walked up to them. Of course not far behind was K, and Seguchi. "Hiro!" I yelled as I hugged him to death. "Where were you last night?" He muttered harshly. "I was safe." I stated glaring at him. 'I'm not a little kid anymore.' i told him in thought. 'I know but Kita said he saw you in that blonde guy's car unconscious.' Hiro replied. "Good Morning Fujisaki." i said as I hugged him. "Alright enough hugging time to work." K said as he hauled us off to the recording room.

When we walked in Hiro locked the door and turned to look at me with an evil glare. "okay so I went to the park as usual and I was looking through my lyrics book. five guys asked me if I wouldn't mind handing over my money to them. I said no, so they decided they would beat me up till I gave them everything. Right as I was about to fight Yuki appeared and started beating them up. All that blood in the air was too intoxicating so I ran across the street and passed out on a bench. Before I passed out completely Yuki appeared asking if I was alright. When I awoke this morning I was in his apartment on a couch and he made me breakfast and drove me to work. End of the story can you stop glaring at me?" i asked. Hiro's face changed to a calmer look. "Well alright, but you know Kita's going to make a big fuss about this right?" Hiro asked. "Don't remind me." I said as I looked away knowing exactly how Kita would react.

After work Hiro waited while I gathered my things up. Just as I looked up Yuki was there. "Thanks for breakfast and the drive to work this morning, but don't do it again if you know whats good for you. Bye" I said as I walked past him down the hall to the elevator and down again through the front doors and on the back of Hiro's motorcycle. The drive home was.....should I say peaceful, or frightful. I knew Kita would be homing waiting to get the answers from me. So i did the one thing I could think of. "HIRO please go in the door first and then tell me what facial expression Kita has so I know what to do." I begged him. Hiro looked at me and saw those puppy dog eyes of mine. With a sigh he decided to comply with my wish.

Hiro walked up the stairs followed by me. I waited for a split ten seconds before Hiro poked his head out and had a scared look. "It's that bad?" I whispered. "You Shuichi I have great hearing." Kita said as he walked past Hiro and hugged me. "Now who was that human?" He asked with an icy tone. "Just the guy who said my lyrics sucked. He saved me from five guys trying to beat me up for money." I said quickly defending him. DEFENDING HIM!!!! Ugh!! Whats happened to me. I'm protecting a human. Kita saw all these emotions flicker on my face. He hugged me again and craddled me. "Shhh....everythings going to be okay. I'll take care of him." Kita said. "No!" I screamed and immediately regretted it. "What?" kita asked. "I mean don't. He saved me and took me to his place and let me sleep there, although I had to eat human food because he doesn't have animal blood." I quickly explained. Kita nodded his head, but I had a very bad feeling.

I went to bed early and was sound asleep. Kita as I heard from Hiro when I woke up went and visited Yuki.

* * *

OH NO! How did things go with Yuki and Kitazawa? Guess you'll have to review to find out.

R&R.


End file.
